Starcraft 2: War on Draenor
by KingsFall7
Summary: What would happen if Terrans were on Draenor?
1. Prologue

**Let's get some things straight:**

 **1\. Starcraft 1 and 2 are apart by thirteen years (not four), do the math blizzard.**

 **2\. I'm adding characters from 'Starcraft 2: Annihilation' like the RSSI.**

 **3\. The story will take place on the WOD (Warlords of Draenor) Draenor, because of the environments. And after 'Wings of Liberty'.**

 **Other than that, enjoy the story.**

The Terran dominion was changed in the span of a few weeks.

With the help of High Prince Valerian Mengsks and General Horace Warfield, the Raynors Raiders were able to sneak into the Korhal Imperial Palace and kill or capture most of Arcturus' advisers and military officers, including the Emperor himself.

Valerian took the throne and began to reform the Dominion. He arrested many Dominion Security troops and officers- being most of them were cold blooded killers- and began inviting people to join the new security force, to truly protect the citizens, and sent entire fleets of relief ships to worlds that were attacked by the zerg swarms. But the new Emperor had help, Matthew Horner was promoted to Admiral and was tasked with down the remnant of Arcturus Mengsks followers and bringing them to justice. The Mobeus Foundation (plus its corps) were tasked with helping the Dominion rebuild. Warfield was ordered to eradicate the remaining zerg. With their queen now human again, the swarms scattered to the wing and the General wanted to stay scattered. And Raynor… well, during a mission on Monolith to retrieve a Xel'naga artifact he and his Raiders rescued a tribe of Protoss called the On'dunnar. These Protoss left Aiur during the Aion of Strife (a time when the Protoss tribes warred with eachother, and before the Kalhai). They weren't warriors, but scholars, they only a Guardian who controlled the statue protectors. But when the zerg invaded, they didn't stand a chance, without help from Raynor. Jim's experience with the Protoss made him the perfect candidate to be ambassador of the Dominion to the Daelam (the united Protoss people). The Twilight Council (the leaders of the Daelam) asked that Guardian Kadurasos of the On'dunnar to represent the Protoss, because of his experience with the Raynors Raiders.

Things were looking up for humanity.


	2. Chapter 1: New War

**Hyperion Hanger, In Orbit of Korhal, 26:58 Hours**

Aboard the battlecruiser Hyperion soldiers and crewmen of the ship were doing their duties. Sergeant Witmore was waiting for his new recruits for Omega Squadron. When the dropship arrived, the marines came out and stood in formation. The sergeant inspected the troops, one of them stood out. The soldier looked to young be in Dominion Security," what's your name and rank boy!" he ordered, the marine answered," Private Micheal Damson, sir!" then he saluted. Before Witmore could respond, Admiral Matthew Horner spoke on the inter comm," all hands, prep for warp-jump" the squad was sent to the barracks, while the Hyperion warped to it's destination.

 **Hyperion, In Orbit over unknown planet, Unknown System, 29:00 Hours**

There were many uncharted planets and systems between the Koprulu Sector and Protoss Space.

The Hyperion exited warp-space, it was sent to investigate asignal coming from this system, possibly independent colonists, but the Emperor wanted checked out. The ships scanners showed two outdated battlecruisers- most likely Confederate-era- waiting and they open fired. Out numbered and out gunned, the crew were forced to abandon ship, Horner stayed behind to "go down with the ship". Only a few made it off as the Hyperion was in golfed in a huge explosion. Lifeboats, droppods, and shuttles hurried down to the planet surface, as the Vikings held off the enemy ships.

Private Damson awoke to find fellow soldiers dead around him, he also saw a hole in the pod and prided it open with his suits mechanical hands. All he saw was desert and it was dawn on this strange planet. The private took as many ammo clips, grenades, and power cells to recharge his armor as he could carry and left to look for more survivors. Micheal didn't if anyone else escaped the Hyperion, then he heard something on his helmet radio,"to any [static] ors [static] coordinates" the message ended with coordinates to a rendezvous.

 **Twelve Hours Later**

Micheal has walked for a day now and nearly made to the rendezvous, but realized something was wrong when it came into view, there was smoke coming from the area and moved in quietly. He took a snipers position and saw soldiers in purple combat suits and near them… dead marines and trashed ships. One of the soldiers put his finger up to his helmet as if listening to a radio message, then he ordered everyone to board the Hercules they flew in, and left.

The Dominion soldier walked among the dead and found Sergeant Witmore, but he was alive. The Sergeant looked at the boy and said," Private. You… need the computer" he pointed to the bushes where it was hidden, Damson picked it up and put it in his suit. It showed the locations to the other survivors, but without surface data, he couldn't pin-point where they are. He buried the now deceased sergeant. Micheal took with him some rations and a comm link from a dead purple marine, figuring it might be useful, and it was. He heard some on the channels," all forces in the reign. Converge at the rally point, we are moving on the enemy encampment" 'enemy encampment' young soldier thought and hurried to where the action was going down.


End file.
